The Barden Bella Boy
by TheSquaredShirtGirl
Summary: Beca and the Bellas will face a new challenge when they accept in their group a new member, this new member is Carlso Calle. Follow the Bellas and the Bella Boy in their adventures together.
1. The Barden Bella Boy

The Barden Bella Boy

A few years ago the idea of becoming a Barden Bella would've never crossed my mind. Back when I became a Bella I was about 21, it was my last year at the university and I was really excited to see what was coming for me. But, I was really unlucky my senior year started wrong. I used to be part of a well-known group in Barden (maybe you know them, maybe you don't) I was a treble-maker. At the start of the year the captain Jesse told me I wasn't good enough, all the members voted and I was kicked out.

To be honest, I kinda saw it coming Jesse was a huge dick with me. All the trebles followed the orders of the leader like obedient puppies, so bomb I was out.

My father is a good friend of the dean of Barden and I am like a nephew to him, so when I told him the trebles kicked me out he told me he would get me a new group. He believed in my talent and I trusted him to find me a group that would be a good fit.

And suddenly I got an audition to be in the best group in the whole university the Barden Bellas.

**(**_**October 2015)**_

"Chloe… I get that you're frustrated, but let's give the boy a chance. The dean wouldn't force us to give him an audition if he didn't trust his talent, think about it we are the University's pride"

Beca, Chloe, and the rest of the Bellas were in the University's auditorium to see if they could consider having a new member.

"Becs, I get that the dean knows what he's doing, but I'm just concerned. There is no rule against boys entering, but we´ve never had a boy in the group"

"Yeah I know Chlo, let's consider it an adventure" Beca smiled at Chloe, then she looked down at the paper in front of her.

"So umm… Carlos, here it says you play different instrument and that you are a singer in fact you are a former treble-maker. I am warning you before anything, if we are letting you audition it is just because we trust the dean. If you even try to get any of our plans, strategies, or songs to the trebles you are out. That is if you pass the audition"

I have always been confident, I trust my talent and I know I can and will crush this. There is something about this girls that tells me this is where I'm meant to be.

"Don't worry I won't, the trebles never trusted me or my talent and I don't trust them so don't worry about that. So… as you said my name is Carlos Calle and for my audition I will be singing Defying Gravity from the musical Wicked the Idina Menzel version"

And here it goes…

_Something has changed within me_  
_Something is not the same_  
_I'm through with playing by_  
_The rules of someone else's game_  
_Too late for second guessing_  
_Too late to go back to sleep_  
_It's time to trust my instincts_  
_Close my eyes and leap_

_It's time to try defying gravity_  
_I think I'll try defying gravity_  
_Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity_  
_And you won't bring me down_

_I'm through accepting limits_  
_'Cause someone says they're so_  
_Some things I cannot change_  
_But till I try, I'll never know_  
_Too long I've been afraid of_  
_Losing love I guess I've lost_  
_Well if that's love, it comes at_  
_At much too high a cost_

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_  
_Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity_  
_I think I'll try defying gravity_  
_And you won't bring me down_

_Flying so high! (I'm defying gravity)_  
_Kiss me goodbye! (I'm defying gravity)_  
_So if you care to find me_  
_Look to the western sky_  
_As someone told me lately_  
_Everyone deserves the chance to fly_  
_I'm defying gravity_  
_And you won't bring me down!_  
_Bring me down!_  
_Bring me down!_  
_Ahhh_

As I finish the song I look at the girls to see them all shocked, some smiling while others are just staring.

"Umm… I hope you liked it… so umm I'll go get some water. I'll be right back to know your decision"

As I walk off I hear some muttering behind my back, I really hope they consider me.

All the Bellas were surprised by the talent of the boy, not that they didn't believe that he had talent at all. They were just surprised of the amount of high notes he could hit.

"Guys, I don't know about you, but I loved his voice. He has a lot of talent, and he's handsome too"

"Keep it in your pants Flo, but seriously tho he was good. In my opinion we should vote"

Beca looked at them, while giving them a small grin.

"Alright Stacie, Flo I agree with you both let's vote. All Bellas in favor of letting Carlos become a part of our group raise your hands"

All the Bellas voted in favor of the boy. Beca could see that Chloe had doubts, so she decided they should talk in private for a second.

"Chlo, let's talk for a moment before anything"

The Bellas sat quietly while their captains talked in the backstage of the auditorium.

"What's up Bec"

"You look concerned… are you ok?"

"Oh…well… I don't know Beca, he seems fine and he sings really well. I just don't trust him plus he was a treble after all"

"Hey, I get it you can't trust him just yet he just got here, but we shouldn't judge him from his past. We'll watch him closely, don't worry Chloe I think this will be good"

"I know Beca, alright let's give him a try"

They return to the auditorium where the Bellas were talking to Carlos who was attacked by them after he came back from drinking water. They were asking him silly questions while he awkwardly answered.

"Yeah, my voice is real… no I don't think that's a thing… Umm thanks I try… I play basketball my best friend is the captain of the team… Not Mexican I am from Colombia… Yes I can speak Spanish fluently… No…I don't have kids, I´m young for that" and it went on and on.

These girls are funny, they kind of ambushed me when I came back after drinking some water. Their questions were serious at first, after a little while they turned unusual and funny. I like them already.

The captain and co-captain came back. They looked serious, not in a mean way, they just look like they were going to tell me something really important.

"We talked and the Bellas voted… So welcome to the team Carlos. My name is Beca Mitchell I am the captain, and this is Chloe Beale my co-captain"

I shook hands with them, and gave them a little hug. I was excited to be part of a new group, maybe they will accept me unlike my last group. The Bellas one by one decided to present themselves.

"I am Stacie, the hot one duh" after she said that a blond girl came closer and said "Umm… I think not. Hey mate I'm Fat Amy and I am the hot one" I laughed a little before asking. "Do you call yourself Fat Amy?" She smiled and said "Every time they ask the same question, so here comes your answer. So twig fuckboys like you don't say it behind my back"

"Never, but I'm confused I'm guessing the phrase is different"

"Oh yeah, my frase is usually –so twig bitches like you don't say it blah blah- but, you're a boy so I changed it a bit"

"Nice"

After that short conversation the girls continued…

A blonde girl and a brunette came closer "I am Jessica and this is Ashley, she is my girlfriend"

"Hey guys, you look very nice together"

"Thanks new boy"

Another brunette came closer "Hey I'm Emily, welcome to the team"

Then a Asian looking girl and a girl with short hair came "Yooo I'm Cynthia Rose but you can call me CR, this is Lily she doesn't talk much". Lily gave me a small wave and they left.

After them a Latin girl came forward "I'm Flo, call me Flo. Colombian huh? It will be nice to talk to someone in Spanish. Welcome to the team big boy"

After they all presented themselves to me, I decided it was time to go to my dorm and sleep.

"Girls, it was nice to meet you all but, I'm going back to my dorm"

The captain… Beca came towards me and told me that practice was at 9:30am, she also said something about a Bella house? She said she will explain it tomorrow and that I should sleep.

"I agree, I'm going off to my dorm now. Bye girls, see ya tomorrow"

I left in my Jeep. I was really tired of the day, but I am so excited to begin a new adventure.


	2. You're Part Of The Family

You're part of the family

_**Some Weeks after…**_

The next day after the audition the captain told me I could move to the Bella's house, it was totally up to me what I wanted to do. I ended up moving the next day after she told me that, they paired me up with the youngest member of the group her name is Emily.

I didn't mind having a roomie, plus Emily is a nice girl so I doubt we will have any problems and up until now we have been good to each other. She keeps the room a little disorganized, but I clean it up always.

Since I've moved in time has passed really fast. Right now it's the second week here, and the girls are starting to warm up to me.

"So let me see if I understand what you're saying… so back home in Cali you have a lizard as a pet?"

"Yeah Em, I also have a dog you know, her name is Chocolate as in Chocolate like the candy. Freddie is totally harmless tho, lizards in Cali are totally harmless"

"I… I'm… confused dude… but sure, I mean people here have snakes and other animals so I guess it isn't that weird"

"I mean in Cali it is confusing to have a lizard as a pet, most people have dogs or cats as pets' maybe hamster… but lizards are like just wild animals that live in houses, hiding from human beings and pets. Freddie isn't like all lizards he stays with me, he has never left my room and he watches Netflix with me"

"Oh my aca god, that's adorable I would like to see him if I ever go to Cali to visit you"

"Awww you see, you're already warming up to him. He's adorable you're going to love him"

So yeah Emily and I have become very good friends, of all the Bellas she was the first to warm up to me. While we were talking about my lizard the captain entered the room.

"Good morning fuckers… just kidding. Hey guys, so I came to tell you that the practice today will be at noon at 5:30pm"

"Sure, captain"

"Come on Carlos, you've been here for two weeks now. Stop calling me captain for god's sake, my name is Beca B-E-C-A"

"Ok ok I got it, I'm messing with you I know your name is Beca"

I smiled at her, she rised an eyebrow and punched me in the arm.

"You're frustrating new boy… But seriously guys we have big news so be on time"

"Sure, captain"

I smirked while she flushed

"I hate you"

"Love you too"

She left the room, not without glaring at me for one last time.

"News… I wonder what that is about"

"Same Em, same"

_**Some hours later…**_

"Come on Carlos we need to get moving, it's five already so move your ass"

"Sorry, I'll be down in five minutes Beca. I really need to shower otherwise the whole auditorium is going to stink"

"Tell me again why you are a Bella"

"Because you love me even if you don't want to admit it"

Beca rolls her eyes at me while giving me a small smile. She wouldn't dare to admit it to me but she likes me and I know it.

"Whatever street, now keep moving"

"Why Street? Is it because of my last name?"

"Yup, now shut up and move"

After a quick shower I came out with the towel covering from my waist down. I doubt Beca is still on the house so there must be no problem for me walking around like this. After all, the girls are already in the auditorium the only one missing is me. As I was walking towards my bedroom, Beca came out of nowhere and before either of us could react Beca was on the floor on top of me.

"Hey… I kind of thought you were a top you know, now I actually know you're a top"

She blushed furiously before standing up, she offered me her hand and we both got up.

"Street you're really annoy… wait… hey can I ask you something? Just don't get mad"

"Umm sure captain… what's up?"

"Don't get this the wrong way or anything but…um… did you?"

"… Y-y-yeah… I was waiting for us to get to know each other better before I told everyone about this"

Before I was a Bella I was a treble-maker, and they were great at first. Until, they discovered who I really was. After the trebles found out they were very distant, and they would often make jokes that made me feel terrible. Somehow I survived a whole year with them, I didn't say anything or participated in any vote, I never got a solo, and they never ever considered me an important part of the group.

"When I was a treble I was constantly abused verbally, I never said anything because I was scared. When I was voted out of the group, first I felt bad because I felt I was doing something important. But then I realized that I was relived, I would never have to go through their abuse again. Now that I am a Bella I am starting to feel accepted, and I didn't want to lose that because of this. But, I'm not afraid to be myself and I understand if you want me to leave the group"

I was afraid something like this would happen. I need to be brave, I hope I don't get voted out here too.

"Oh Carlos… sorry but… are you dumb? Even if you're new you are part of our family now. We will never do anything like that, I know it might sound like I am talking for myself. But, I know that the rest of the Bellas will accept it as well"

Beca smiled at me and hugged me. Saying I was relieved would be an understatement, I was so happy and her words meant a lot to me.

"Thank you, Beca. I really appreciate everything that you just said. I am not ready to tell the rest of the Bellas just yet, I want to get to know them better before I say anything"

"I get that street, don't worry I won't say a thing. So get ready you slow turtle, we are late"

"Crap, how late are we?"

"20 minutes, so move it turtle"

"I thought I was street, captain"

"You're a turtle street, now move it"

"I got the reference… I'll be back in a second"

_**20 minutes later…**_

"Finally, you guys took forever!"

"Sorry Chlo, street turtle over there is really slow"

"Street turtle?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you later"

"Right… so we have big news girls and apparent turtle"

"Seriously, stop it with the turtle stuff already" I said as I laughed.

"Sure whatever you say street… so… we were checking the mail a few days ago. We are invited to a big event"

"We are going to be touring some parts of South America, we are one of the groups invited to perform"

"Yeah, we'll be representing Atlanta and we'll compete against other groups. Some are from the countries we are going to and some are national groups that are representing their states, just like us"

"So… this is totally up to you girls. So let's vote"

All the Bellas raised minus Amy.

"Amy? Any questions?"

"Yeah, so is it like all paid for or…"

"The university covered it since we are representing the state… so is that a yes from all?"

"HELL YEAH!"

"Then it's decided… WE ARE GOING TO SOUTH AMERICA!"


	3. First Up, Argentina

First up, Argentina

South America, I can't wait. I hope some part of tour will be in Colombia, I haven't seen my family in forever. Emily could meet Freddie and Chcolate, I bet that she is going to love them. The rest of the Bellas seem excited, especially Chloe she seems to be really happy for the trip.

_**Some months later…**_

"Carlos, why are you so fucking slow? Aren't you like the captain of a team or something?"

"Indeed"

"Then why are you so slow, you turtle"

"Beca, that's so mean" I say with a playful grin.

"I can't deal with this right now"

Beca is in a lot of stress right now, we are supposed to leave for Argentina in less than 24 hours. The tour is happening in one or two weeks, and we need to be in Buenos Aires before. The reason why we need to be there before hand is because, we are going to be meeting the competition.

"Alright Beca, I'm done packing up. You need to chill girl, I'll go talk to Stacie"

"Hey Calle, I'm sorry alright? I just want everything to be ready so we aren't a mess tomorrow"

"Wow you've been practicing my last name. It's ok Beca, I know you're stressed and I get it, but chill everything will be alright I promise"

"Thanks, Calle. I needed that"

"Anytime, so no more street then?"

"Oh forget street, I am still going to call you turtle, because you are one. But, from now on I'm going to call you by your actual last name"

"Awww… you're late tho. All the girls have called me Calle since day one, well… except for you and Chloe"

"Chloe… I have to go, I'll see you later… bye Calle"

"Ummm… sure Beca"

Beca turned around and left Emily's and my bedroom.

Beca left Carlos's and Emily's room. She went to the last room on the house, that room was Chloe's and Beca's. Beca and Chloe have been best friends since high school, the year they met Beca was in a really bad place. Her father was an abusive person, he made Beca's life a living nightmare. The first time Beca went to Chloe's house was for a pool party, Chloe noticed Beca had several scars all over her body.

Chloe's family took care of Beca since that day, they were able to get Beca off her father's care and they took her in as a foster kid. It wasn't easy, Beca hated herself she believed she came with many problem and that she wasn't good enough. She did come with many problems and scars, but with enough care and love, Beca was able to love Chloe and her family. They cured her scars and they didn't judge her because of her problems. Eventually she started to consider them her new family… well, except for one Chloe… she was more.

They seemed like sisters, but if you knew them well, as well as Stacie (Beca's best friend apart from Chloe), Amy (Best friend of both), and Aubrey (Chloe's sister) you would know that they are in love each other. They had deep feelings, but the Bellas didn't know about them (well at least Beca and Chloe thought they didn't).

Beca loved Chloe's family and Chloe's family cared and loved Beca as well. Chloe's family have always thought that they would end up together (they had a bet going on, but that is a secret).

"Hey Chloe-bear… how are you doing"

"Oh, hey Becs. I'm almost done packing, so did turtle already finish"

"Yeah… he's almost done"

"Good! I'm really excited for the trip… I hear Argentina is a romantic city"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah…"

As they got closer there was a knock on the door. It was Stacie…

"Yellow bitches…I'm done with my stuff, how ya doing?"

"Great… up until now" Beca said with a sarcastic smile and a frown.

"Sorry short stuff… I'll go talk to Carlos bye"

"What the fuck"

"It's ok Becs, so what were we talking about"

"Argentina… romantic city… kissing someone you know… I don't know"

"You idiot"

"Yeah you're damn right"

"I hate you"

"You know you don't"

"You're still an idiot"

"Yeah I know…"

_**About one hour before the flight…**_

It was a really chaotic night, let me tell you something getting 10 girls and one boy to an airport wasn't an easy task. First, I couldn't find my fucking medicine, then Chloe got angry and snapped at Stacie, then Stacie cried, then Beca comforted her and Chloe apologized, then after we finally left the house we realized we left Lily behind, then we came back to get her, and then we got to the airport. The airport was another long and chaotic story, so I'm going to skip that.

Time moved very slowly, the airport wasn't fun at all.

"Em… I'm bored as hell!"

"I know… I'm bored too, what do you want to do?"

"I don't-… wait… I have an idea"

I whispered my idea to Emily, she smiled and nodded.

"Oh dear captain…"

"Yes Calle, what do you want?"

I took deep breath and before anyone could stop me I started singing one of my favorite songs of all time _**Hips don't lie by Shakira**_.

"Oh baby when you talk like that…" as I sang the line, Emily followed my lead.

"You make a woman go mad… so be wise… and keep on reading the signs of my body" Then Flo continued with the next line.

"I'm on tonight, you know my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel it's right" Amy cut her off and continued.

"All the attraction, the tension… Don't you see, baby, this is perfection?"

"You go Stace"

"Hey girl I can see your body moving, and it's driving me crazy… And I didn't have the slightest idea, until I saw you dancing" As Stacie finished the lines, CR appeared and continued for her.

"And when you walk up on the dance floor, nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl… And everything so unexpected, the way you right and left it… So you can keep on shaking it"

CR ended with a smug grin that she kept until Chloe decided it was her turn.

"I never really knew that she could dance like this, she makes a girl want to speak Spanish… Como se llama (si) bonita (si) mi casa, su casa (sí, sí)" She smiled at Beca, to say that Beca blushed would be an understatement. Beca smiled at Chloe and winked before she continued.

"Oh baby when you talk like that, you make a woman go mad… so be wise, and keep on reading the signs of my-"

Before Beca could finish the sentence we were being called to board the plane. The girls got up excitedly, but before we got in suddenly we heard various screams at the same time.

"OMG THE BELLAS!"

"BECA MAKE ME YOURS"

Beca and the girls panicked as several girls came running up to us. Some guards were able to stop them before they killed us, but we were still able to say hello. Beca decided that as captain she should manage the situation.

"Hey girls, how are you doing?"

As Beca said those words the fans got wild.

"OMG OMG OMG! I can't believe it"

"Beca, can we take a picture with everyone?"

"Sure but it needs to be quick, we need to board a plane"

"Yes of course"

Suddenly another girl got into the conversation and said…

"Who's that guy? Is he the boyfriend of either one of you?"

"Hello… My name is Carlos, and I am part of the group"

The girls got wild again, some said "omg you're hot" some others said "I would totally hit that" and the last one told me "I'm gay" to which I responded "Great! Good for you" the girl simply smiled.

Finally one of the fans decided that it was enough, she said.

"Nice! Come here you need to be on the picture too"

"Oh… yeah… sure"

After we took the pictures we boarded our plane quickly, not before saying goodbye to the fans. I was so tiered that as soon as I found my place I just collapsed in it. Before I finally gave into my sleep, one of the girls sat beside me. Now, I thought that we were supposed to go with the person we share a room in the house, so I expected to see Emily. Instead sitting beside me was Chloe.

"Oh… Hey Chloe, I thought that you were Em"

"Nope, sorry, I just need to talk to you about something"

"Yeah anything go ahead"

"So… can you teach me Spanish?"

"Sure!"

"Great! Thanks"

"No problem, I just have one question… Why do you want to learn Spanish?

"Oh… Beca knows it very well. She stayed in Spain for four years before high school… that's where we met"

"Nice, I've been to Spain before. It's really beautiful, so let me see if I get it, you want to learn Spanish because Beca knows it?"

"Yeah…"

"Hmmm I smell something else, but sure I'll teach you Spanish" Chloe hugged me as she said "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Of course Chloe"

I feel like this trip is going to be interesting.


End file.
